Peligrosa Tentación
by Javi Glee
Summary: ¿En Que me metí?, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle?. Ella no quiere, ella no amaba ,ella no tiene sentimientos. Pero es jodidamente irresistible! Porque tuve que tomar esas clases en la casa de los fabray. Porque tenían que tener una hija tan odiosa pero a la vez tan deseable !No! yo No soy asi ella no va a cambiar eso. ¿Cierto?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-**Santana!**-escuche una voz proveniente de la cocina

-**Que Ocurre mama**-dijo entrando a la cocina

-**Recuerda que necesitas unas clases ****privadas,tus calificaciones han bajado demasiado **

-Alce una ceja-**Supongo que ya te haz encargado de ello no?**

-**Por supuesto, Tu tutora sera la hija de elizabeth fabray**

-**La hija de tu Jefa?**-Dije confundida

-**Es encantadora y muy inteligente además**-comento mientras cortaba unos vegetales

-**Si tu lo dices**-sonrió

-**Por cierto tu primera clase empieza ahora**

-**Que?!**-Dije sobresaltada- **Pe..ro**

-**Nada de peros, ve a a****rreglarte**

-**Bien..**-Subí hasta mi cuarto buscando la ropa adecuada para visitar la casa de los fabray decide colocarme unos vaqueros ajustados junto con una blusa de tirantes sin duda no iba a impresionar a nadie con esto pero que mas daba solo quería tener unas clases comunes. Tome mi bolso para dirigirme a la salida de mi casa donde ya mi mama me esperaba en el coche-**Aquí vamos..**-Susurre a mi misma.. Para mi suerte no demoras mucho en llegar a la casa de los fabray los nervios se hicieron presentes sentía unas nauseas terribles en este momento.

-**Me llamas cuando estés lista**-

-**Claro..**-bajo del coche sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a mi mama antes de que se fuera. Creo que fue mala idea venir aquí. Tome una bocanada de aria para luego tocar la puerta estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme pero era demasiado tarde una señora de unos 30 años con unos ojos verdes que resaltaban me observaba delante de la puerta

-**Hola Querida tu debes ser Santana**-sonrió

.**Si..si soy**-Los nervios me estaban matando creo que podría vomitar aquí mismo pero me contuve con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando lo que debería ser elizabeth

-**Mama, Por no la haces pasar**-Una voz nos saco del silencio en que estábamos

-**Oh donde están mis modelas, adelante Santana**-se aparto dejándome entrar en aquella casa tan grande quede un tanto sorprendida la curiosidad me invadió cuantas habitación en total tendrá aquella casa

-**Santana Ella es mi hija Quinn Fabray**-Escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrando y la voz de la Elizabet detrás mio

-**Es un placer Santana**-dijo aquella mordiendo su labio inferior mientras me observada detenidamente trate de ignorar aquel gesto pero si me hizo imposible acaso Quinn era algo mas que una cara bonita

-**Lo mismo digo**-Respondí rápidamente ya estaba bastante incomoda con la mama de quinn y ella misma

-**Oh yo los dejare para que estudien en paz, un placer Santana**-dijo antes de subir aquellas largas escalares que eran parte de la casa de los Fabray

-**Estudiaremos en la oficina, vamos**-Ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar. Dios realmente Quinn debe tener muchos pretendientes. Sus ojos resaltaban con las luz del sol dándole un color especial. Su sonrisa no tenia defectos. Su Cuerpo estaba echo a la medida sus caderas resaltaban sin duda quinn era irresistible. Al entrar en la oficina pude notar unos largos estantes llenos de libros era hermoso. Era una de mis pasiones ocultas junto con el canto-**Toma asiento**-dijo Quinn sacándome de mi trance

-**Gracias**-sonrió sentándome en una silla cercana a la mesa que se ubicaba al medio del cuarto

-**Te parece empezar con Historia**-Me miro con una sonrisa provocadora

-**Si..**-dije un tanto confundida por su actitud

Había pasado una hora desde que repaso sobre la revolución francesa. Yo estaba muerta cerré mi libro con frustración sin duda la historia no era lo mio

-**Podemos seguir después**-la mire- **la historia me ****aburre**

-**Y Que es lo que te gusta**-se acerco a mi haciendo chocar nuestras sillas. Estábamos muy apegas. No denuevo las nauseas se hicieron presentes

-**No lo se..**-mantuve mi mirada fija en sus ojos

-**A mi me gusta la naturaleza humano**-coloco una mano en mi piernas subiendo hasta mi cadera- **me gusta investigar el cuerpo humano**-tomo mi barbilla haciendo que acerca mi rostro a ella. No pude evitar fijar mi mirada en sus labios-**Me gustaría enseñarte aquello**-Rozo sus labios con los míos. Quede paralizada recién estaba conociendo a quinn era atrevida no podía reaccionar sobre aquello que estaba produciendo en mi cuerpo

-**Yo creo..**-tome un poco de aire- **debería irme**

-**No.**-dijo segura- **quiero probarte Santana**-acaricio mis labios con su pulgar

-**Es tarde..Tengo que irme**-insistí

-**No te liberaras de mi fácilmente Santana**-dijo dejando un corto beso en mis labios

-**Será mejor que me valla**-dije levantándome rápidamente de la silla para caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta saliendo rápidamente de la casa de los fabray. Esto no iba a ser para nada bueno. Porque Quinn hace que pierda la razón, porque sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ante aquel tacto. Dios Seria una semana bastante interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Llegue a mi casa lo mas rápido que pude olvidando a mi madre. Tire mi bolso a un lado de la cama para luego lanzarme a ella hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada. "Es encantadora" se repetía una y otra vez la voz de mama. Encantadora? Estaba a punto de violarme creo que podía hacer yo. Sus manos eran tan suaves se sentían bien tocando mi piel. Sus labios..eran tan suaves. Dios! En que estoy pensando tengo novio lo amo cierto?. Quinn no me hará cambiar lo que siento por Puck.

**Santana..**-escuche la voz de mi mama

**Algún problema?**-pregunte aun con mi cabeza hundida en la almohada

**No..solo quería saber como fue tu clase**

**Muy bien**-Respondí apretando los costados de la almohada

**Me alegro por ti**-sentí su mano posarse sobre mi cabello mientras proporcionaba caricias en el- Brittany ha llamado te necesita Santana se notaba triste

-**La Llamare mama lo prometo. Necesito estar sola ¿Puedes irte?**

-**Bien..te dejare tranquila**-dijo esto para luego irse cerrando la puerta tras ella

-**Dios!**-suspire mientras tomaba mi celular marcando el numero de mi mejor amiga o eso pensaba

-**Hola..**-respondió aquella voz que reconocía desde pequeña

-**Britt..soy Santana**-finalmente di vuelta en la almohada ahora apoyando mi cabeza en esta misma

-**Santana! que alegría escucharte**

-**Mi madre me has dicho que has llamado hubo algún problema?**

-**Realmente no solo quería escucharte. Te he extrañado san. ¿Aun me odias?-**Su vos se estaba quebrando. Era mi culpa? Nunca odie a britt aunque aun tengo una herida que no sana rápidamente. Pero nunca la odie

-**No te odio britt no podría hacerlo**-suspire

-**Me alegro escucharlo san. Podemos vernos?**

-**Yo..**-Aun sigo pensando en Quinn tal vez britt pueda ayudarme espero volver a confiar en ella

-**Lo entendí otra dia será**-la voz de britt interrumpió mis pensamientos

-**Que?! No claro donde nos vemos?**

-**En el parque. Lugar secreto**-dijo antes de cortar la llamada aun se acuerda de nuestro lugar donde contábamos todos nuestro problemas y secretos nos apoyábamos mutuamente hasta que brittany cambio. Me levante de mi cama arregle mi cabello que estaba un tanto desordenado. Tome mi celular y emprendí mi camino hacia las escaleras mi madre no se encontraba en ninguna parte sin mas sali de la casa camino al parque no quedaba my lejos de ella. Al llegar al parque veía algunos niños jugar con sus padres. Camine un poco mas donde había un grupo de árboles era un tanto apartado del parque entre los árboles había una banca me senté en ella esperando a brittany. Pasaron unos 15 minutos britrany todavía no llegaba empezar a pensar que no vendría. De pronto sentí un escalofrío al sentir unas manos acariciar mis brazos desnudos

-**Hola**-susurro en mi odio

-**Britt**

-**Como estas san**- beso mi mejilla para luego sentarse a un lado mio

-**Muy Bien**-Sonrío

-**Te extrañe**-tomo mis manos

-.**..Yo no se que decir**-suspire

-**Quiero decírte la verdad porque ocurrió todo**-miro fijamente mis ojos

-**Britt porfavor no quiero recordar eso**-baje la mirada

-**No necesitas saber la verdad. Por donde empezar**-suspiro- **Conoces a Quinn fabray**- mi corazón se detuvo que tenia que ver quinn en esto. Asentí levemente

-**Yo conocí a Quinn por su padre..**

Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3._**

-**Su padre?-**dije confundida

-**Su padre ayudo a mi papa con el negocio de los autos desde ahí mi papa me presento a Quinn al principio era tímida muy dulce pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo misteriosa con decirte que era una diosa del sexo-**Rio al decir aquellas_** palabras**_- **Ella me había ofrecido entrar en sus juegos pero me negue rotundamente mi padre me obligo a tener mi propio juego Por eso me aleje de ti y siento tanto haberlo hecho san**

-**Yo..Porque no me lo dijiste lo hubiera entendido **

-**No si hubieras sabido la clases de cosas que hice san…**

-**No lo entiendo que fue tan malo**

-**Quinn Tiene un tipo de clase de juegos sexuales al igual que yo**

-**Britt…-**No podría creerlo Brittany ahí era todo la chica inocente que conocí en la secundaria ahora era decidía no tenía miedo a nada mi mejor amiga ya no es la misma.

-**San escúchame yo ya no estoy en aquello**-Susurro- **Pero tengo que agradecer algo**

-**Que?**-dije confundida

-**Me gustaría estar de vuelta. Pero con una persona en especial**-Note como se acercaba a mi acariciando parte de mi abdomen con la yema de sus dedos

-**Britt…Que haces?**

-**Quiero que tu seas esa persona..No quiero que seas de nadie mas solo mia**-susurro en mi odio

-**Brittany no sabes lo que dices**-mi cuerpo temblaba ante el tacto de sus dedos

-**Estoy segura santana, Mírame**.-Tomo mi rostro haciendo que me fijara en sus hermosos ojos azules que siempre destacan en brittany

-**Britt…tengo que irme**

-**No**-rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos apegándome a ella

-**Tu no eres así…-**Susurre

-**Contigo será quien quieras que tu sea**-Rozo mis labios con los suyos-**San..Si no me dices nada hare cualquier cosa contigo**

-**Yo..no se britt**

-**Pronto me dirás una respuesta concreta**-Finalmente estampo sus labios con los míos-**Pasare mañana a buscarte**-susurro antes de irse. Toque mis labios era real? Brittany Mi mejor amiga quería estar conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

7:30 Am y yo aun sentada en mi cama con la vista en mi teléfono "Ir o no ir?" Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza. Volver a esa casa donde su hija casi pudo haberme violado? No lo creo si faltaba tendría que tener una muy buena. No me quedaba de otra tendría que ir evitar cualquier contacto con Quinn Fabray aunque me cueste aun estoy confundida con lo que ocurrió ayer con brittany, Bien Santana tienes clases con una completa violadora y tu mejor amiga volvió queriendo ser algo mas. Tome mi bolso será mejor que me valla caminando tal vez me despejaría el caminar. Jugaba con mis dedos mientras caminaba sentía pesadas mis piernas no quería llegar,aun tengo tiempo de escapar.

**Santana!**-Escuche la voz de Quinn detrás de mis espaldas

**Mierda..**-Susurre

**Santana..**-Tomo mi brazo haciéndome girar sin poder evitarlo mire fijamente sus ojos tenían un brillo especial esta vez.

-**Hola..**-Sonrío- Pensé que teníamos clases hoy

-**Oh..Te buscaba**-Acario mi mejilla-**Vamos tenemos solo una hora luego te quedas a una cena conmigo**

-**Cena?**-dije confundida

-**Si cena familiar es, importante**-Dijo mientras caminaba a un paso bastante rápido para mi- **y tu serás mi acompañante**

-**Primero deberías preguntarme**-Camine lo mas rápido para colocarme a un lado de ella

-**No tengo porque, tu solo vienes conmigo**-Tomo mi mano antes de llegar a la casa de los Fabray

-**Puedo Negarme Sabias**-Sonrio de lado

-**Tu no quieres negarte**-tomo mi barbilla haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran-**y lo sabes**

-**Deberías dejar de hacer eso**-Susurre

-**De que hablas?**-alzo una ceja confundida

-**De andar como si nada provocando a la gente**

-**Te provoco?**-soltó una pequeña risita dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Bueno Ya no hay mas dudas Quinn fabray no tenia defectos.

-**Si..Osea No!**-Exclame- **Para nada..**

-**Mentirosa**-Beso mi mejilla bajando hasta mi cuello-**No te preocupes que yo tambien te deseo Santana**-susurro en mis labios

-**Deberíamos estudiar..**

-**Podrías ocuparnos de otras cosas ahora**-acaricio mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar

-**Quinn..**

-**Santana**-Dijo firmemente

-**Hija!**-Nos interrumpió la madre de Quinn

-**Hola señora fabray**-sonrío

-**Santana,un gusto verte**

-**Santana me acompañara en la cena**-Escuche a quinn

-**Muy bien, suban a arreglarse que no tardan en llegar nuestros ****invitados**

-**Gracias..-**murmuro mientras entraba en la casa de los Fabray subí lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Quinn

-**Pruébate aquellos vestidos**-Apunto en dirección a su cama donde se encontraba unos diez vestidos de un gran valor sobre la cama

**-Yo…**

**-No te preocupes por el dinero eso sobra en esta casa**-acario mi mejilla- **Quiero que mi acompañante resalte lo Hermosa y sexy que es**-Susurro en mi odio

Probé todos los vestidos posibles que habían al final Quinn decidió que me quedara con un vestido rojo que resaltaba mi piel al igual que mis labios. Me observe en el espejo un tanto sorprendida no era de mis costumbres vestirme de semejante manera. Levante mi mirada encontrándome con la mirada de Quinn sobre mi.

-**Estas Hermosa**-Sonrío

-**Igualmente**-me gire para poder verla mejor llevaba un vestido color crema ceñido a su cuerpo dejando deseo por aquello que se encontraba detrás de ese vestido.

**-han llegados los invitados**-Aviso uno de los empleados de la casa

-**Vamos**-Rodeo uno de sus brazos en mi cintura mientras bajabamos en la escalareras

-**Quinn Cariño Tanto tiempo**-Dijo una señor de unos 35 años

-**Un Placer verlo Jason**-dijo Quinn- Ella es mi acompañante-Extendió mi mano hacia mi estaba indecisa si tomarla o no. Pensado debido a los nervios no quería caerme y hacer el ridículo delante de todo tome la mano de quinn dándole un apretón a esta misma

-**Un gusto señorita**-sonrio- **Esta es mi Hija..**

-**Brittany**-Respondí encontrándome con aquellos ojos azules de todo mi vida


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

La cena resulto ser bastante incomoda las miradas entre brittany y yo eran notoriamente visibles a la vista de la familia Fabray y la familia Pierce

-**Asi que, santana Donde estudias**-Pregunta james

-**En el Instituto Mckinley es mi ultimo año ahi**-comente tomando un sorbo de mi copa de agua

-**Mi Hija quinn se ha encargado de enseñarle las materias que puedan complicarse**-explico la madre de Quinn

-**Como siempre su hija se ha destacado en sus estudios al igual que mi hija brittany**

-**Maribel la madre de santana me ha pedido ayuda para que Quinn le diera clases ella acepto encantada- sentí un apretón en mi pierna al darme cuenta la mano de Quinn estaba en mi pierna acariciando esta misma sin vergüenza alguna.**

-**Entonces Quinn..-Escuche la voz de brittany al frente de nosotras- tu y santana solamente son amigas?**

-**Si, por ahora somos amigas pero espero ser algo mas que eso-sonrio divertida. Ante aquel comentario pude notar la mirada de desprecio de brittany junto con la mirada atónita de Elizabeth.**

-**Ya veo.**-Aquella fue la ultima palabra de brittany que escuche a medida que pasaba el transcurso de la cena

-**Fue un placer haberlos r****recibió**

-**Nuestros agradecimientos** -Dijo James antes de salir de la casa de los fabray. Nisquiera pude despedirme de brittany. Suspire resignada dándome cuenta que aquella puerta se había cerrado me gire encontrándome con aquel rostro seguro de Quinn.

-**El vestido es tuyo**

-**No Quinn, no puedo aceptarlo es mucho para mi**

-**Lo he comprado para ti, es tuyo santana**

-Gracias-Sonrio tímidamente

-**Oh no te sorprendas hermosa, Quiero Que seas mia y el que lleves uno de los vestidos que he pedido ya me has complacido en aquello-camino hacia con determinación. Estiro su brazo derecho para rozar mi mejilla con la palma de su mano**

-**Yo..Quinn**-susurre

-**Necesitas ropa mas cómoda-**tomo mi brazo para guiarme por los escalones hasta llegar a su cuarto. Me senté en uno de los bordes de la cama mientras observaba a Quinn sacar una blusa junto con unos shorts ajustados.-**ten, no te molestes cámbiate aqui**-Sonrio divertida

Tome una de las tiras de mi vestido deslizando estas por mis brazos. Note la atenta mirada de Quinn gracias a aquel gran espejo que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. Mire a Quinn con una tímida sonrisa en mi rostro pidiendo ayuda con el sierre de mi vestido. Me dedico una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia a mi tomo el cierre entre sus manos deslizando este mismo, con la yema de sus dedos acaricio parte de mi desnuda espalda sus dedos siguieron el camino de mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer ante aquel recorrido.

-**Quinn..**-susurre

-**Sh...Pronto serás mía santana lopez**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Sentí el frió apoderarse de mi espalada recorrer desde el inicio de mi columna vertebral estaba acorralada entre dos brazos furtivos con la mirada atenta de dos ojos verdes tan brillantes en una noche de un viernes.

-**Quinn**-Susurre nuevamente

-**Santana**-Sonrio con diversión

-**Esto..**

-**Cállate y disfruta**-susurro en mi odio. Le dio una mordida al lubolulo de mi oreja. Sus dedos rozaba mi abdomen haciendo un recorrido por este mismo. Mi pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente debido a que mi respiración se estaba haciendo incontrolable. Seguía con aquel recorrido por mi abdomen llegando al borde de mis bragas. Escurrió una de sus manos dentro de mis bragas senti la presión que ejercicio sobre mi centro-**Oh cariño, estas tan mojada**-Sonrió- **Dime brittany te ha llegado a mojar tanto**-dijo sobre mis labios-**Responde**-Sentí una presión mas dura en mi centro-**No..no quinn..**-susurre. Rozo sus labios contra mi cuello. Su mano empezó a moverse dentro de mis bragas. Sin previo aviso alguno introdujo dos dedos en mi dejándome soltar un fuerte gemido sobre sus labios. Paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura elevándome haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas aferrando mis manos en su nuca. Me recostó suavemente en la cama. Coloco sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas tomo de ambos lados el borde de mis bragas deslizando estas mismas por mis piernas. Tomo mis caderas ejerciendo fuerza sobre estas. Paso mi su lengua por mi centro haciendo un recorrido de arriba hacia abajo. Mordía y chupaba mi clítoris hinchada aferre mis manos a las sabanas. Mordí mi labio inferior fuertemente

-**Quin...me..vengo-Gemi.**

-**Eso es, Córrete para mi hermosa**-Sonrió con satisfacción. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse siendo invadido por una corriente eléctrica desde la punta de mis pies hasta la punta de mis labios dejando que este soltara un grito de placer.

-**Te Quedaras conmigo santana**-Escuche claramente su voz recostándose a un lado mío

-**Quinn...sobre esto..**

-**No es un error, no es sexo cual, no somos cualquiera ni tu y yo. Ahora eres mía, te has comprometido conmigo Santana ahora o nunca siempre serás mía. - **.Sentencio

Probablemente Quinn Tenia Razón de alguna u otra forma estaría con ella. Probablemente me este enamorando de Quinn Fabray y eso me asustaba, Lo Sabia aunque deba entenderlo aunque sienta puñaladas clavándose una tras otra en mi corazón tenia que aceptarlo. Quinn No tenia los mismo sentimientos que yo. Quinn Fabray No Me amaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Los Rayos del sol inundaban la habitación. abrí mis ojos suavemente notando que no estaba en mi habitación gire mi desnudo cuerpo encontrándome con una rubia cabellera que dormía plácidamente aferra a su almohada. Acaricio su rostro con timidez sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría despertar todos los recuerdos de anoche invadieron mi mente me sentía bien, se sentía bien estar con Quinn, se sentía bien tener a quinn dentro de mi..pero acaso me estaba confundiendo?. Note aquellos parpados que se habrían lentamente encontrándome con aquellas pupilas verdes.-Buenos dias-Sonrio acariciando mi mejilla

-**Quinn..yo creo que debo...irme**-Susurre

-**Tomaras el desayuno conmigo.** -Con la yema de sus dedos acaricio mi labio inferior

-**Esta bien..**-Asentí con una tímida sonrisa en mis labios

-**Caroline**-Dijo Quinn-Tráenos el desayuno a la habitación-ordeno quinn escuchando aquellos recados de la otra. línea del teléfono.-**Te espero**-Dijo antes de colgar-**Pronto traerán el desayuno**-Acaricio mi clavícula con su dedo pulgar.-**He dormido muy bien..**-comente.

-**Oh eso lo se hermosa**-sonrío con satisfacción.

-**Quinn esto...para..Ti**-Antes de pronunciar aquella ultima palabra me fuie detenida por tres golpes que resonaban en la habitación.

-**Adelante**-Escuche a Quinn mientras cubría mi cuerpo con una de las sabanas que enrollaba mi cintura. Observe aquella chica no mas de unos 25 que llevaba una bandeja sobre ella habían diferentes tipos de bebidas, jugos, galletas, pástales y una gran variedad de frutas de todo tipo de colores. Deposito aquella bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un lado de cama.-**Desea alguna otra cosa** -Escuche por primera vez su voz.-**Nada mas, puedes retirarte**-respondió Quinn. Ella asintió y sin mas que decir se retiro del cuarto serán aquella puerta detrás de ella.

-**Quieres un cafe?**-Pregunto

-**Un zumo estaría bien**-Asentí

-**Vale, Has Quedado con alguien este fin de semana**-Susurro en mi oido

-**Yo..em..he quedado con brittany**-Menti

-**Pirce**-Bufo-**Ella tuvo el placer de conocerte mucho antes que yo**-solté una leve risita-**Ja, pensar que pierce ya conocía a mi familiay tuvo el descaro de no presentarme ante ti**-acario mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos

-**aun asi nos hemos conocido...no?**-dije un tanto confundida

-**La suerte estuvo de mi lado, como siempre**-sonrío con satisfacción

-**Quinn...em...ya debo irme**-Me levante de la cama tomando mis bragas ya que era lo mas cercano que tenia. Al cabo de uno 10 minutos ya estaba como nueva tome mi teléfono guardándolo en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón

-**Te Espero en la noche**-Sonrio con autoridad

-**Yo..Esta bien**-Asentí caminando a la puerta, Gire la manilla de esta para salir de aquel cuarto.

Pov Brittany

El sol inundaban mis ojos abrí estos mismos me senté en la cama observando el frente de mi cuarto-Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo-susurre. Tome el celular entre mis manos observando aquel fondo de pantalla que traía varios recuerdos a mi cabeza

"Brittany eres increíble! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"

"No lo hubiera echo sin ti, te amo brittany s pierce"

-**Ojala las cosas fueran de otra manera**-apretó aquel aparato entre sus manos estrellándolo contra la pared- **Si tan solo no te hubiera abandonado!**-Grito creando un sonoro ruido dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Sintió aquella canción desde el fondo del suelo se levanto hasta coger el aparato entre sus manos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar aquel contacto tan especial para ella.

-**Santana**

-**Ey Britt...yo..quería saber si..podemos salir**

-**Claro, te llevo a cenar, quiero explicaciones sobre la cena de ayer**-comento con molestia

-**Lo Hare, podemos vernos entonces?**

-**Estaré alli en 20 minutos**-dijo antes de colgar.

Tomo una ducha bastante corta ya que habitualmente duraba unos 30 minutos en ella dejando que aquellas gotas de agua cayeran en perfecta sincronía sobre su cuerpo. Se miraba ante aquel espejo observando detenidamente aquella ropa que tanto la distinguía unos pantalones de copa junto con una camisa y una chaqueta a juego era lo que distinguía a brittany s. Pierce la jefa de una de las multimillonarias empresas en todo el pais. Tomo sus llaves junto con ahora su trizado celular debido al fuerte impacto que habría provocado que a este se rompiera la pantalla de su mismo celular. No tenia tiempo para comprar otro, coloco una de sus chaquetas preferidas se observo por ultima vez ante aquel espejo y retomo su camino a la cochera de su mansión. Estaba impaciente tenia el deseo de observar aquel magnifico rostro y ese placentero cuerpo que la hacia aun mas deseable sin duda quería a Santana para ella pero sus sentimientos le podrían jugar una mala pasada. Bajo de aquel coche en busca de aquella piel morena y ojos miel.

-**Brittany**- Escucho aquella voz que era música para sus oídos

-**San**-Sonrío tomando el mente de esta para dejar un casto beso en los labios de aquella

-**Em..Porque mejor no entramos**-comento

-**Claro, Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones hermosa. Tenemos toda la noche.**


End file.
